


How to Move Again

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, M/M, Men Crying, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, blame school, its shorter than most i typed it up in a fit of sobbing, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Promises are kept, and some are made to be broken.Pink fell in mocking droplets.-





	How to Move Again

“Shuichi!” Arms outstretched, smile wide, Kokichi all but crashed into Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the detective as tightly as the little strength in his body allowed. Shuichi choked in surprise, lifting the SHSL Supreme Leader into the air, pivoting on heel to try keeping his balance. He realized in an instant what exactly Ouma had called him, and tried hard to calm his shaken mind.

“O-Ouma-kun? Are you- are you alright?” Arms full of Ouma, he wished he had the chance to check if his pockets were empty so Ouma didn’t have anything to steal from him. A cheerful, unnaturally so (though unnatural was normal for the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he suspected) hum followed his words, and he came to a stop from his original surprise from Ouma.

Ouma nestled his head in the crook of Shuichi’s shoulders, and he left all his weight on Shuichi.

Shuichi very nearly toppled over from the sudden addition to weight, even though it wasn’t very much.  Perhaps he had the late-night training to thank for that?

The detective felt that...maybe this surprise hug had gone on a little too long? He really couldn’t help it though, The leader was such a nice, warm weight against his own body, like a heater on an especially cold day.

 

“Ouma-kun…” Ouma’s reply was muffled from the cloth he’d buried his nose in, and Shuichi could feel the slow breaths he was taking, the slower beating of his heart.

 

“Er, Ouma-kun..-,” Shuichi adjusted his grip on the back of the supreme leader’s shirt, and something- something _liquidy,_ cooling on his fingers, trickling down in a small trail down his fingers, the pink

 

…

 

Ouma-kun’s breath came in slow, panicked gasps, hands digging into Shuichi’s shoulders, clawing at him in pain that he couldn’t hide.

 

Shuichi choked. Hands…,

 

Hands, stained with pastel pink, striking against the sun. He dipped his hand again.  

 

Pink fell in mocking droplets.

 

“Ouma-kun, O--u-uma, kun.. “ Shuichi’s heart stuttered to the rhythm of Ouma’s gasps as they slid down to the grassy floor. The flora, wrinkled and colourful, grew more vibrant with the glimmer of the fresh morning dew and--

  
Blood. So, so much. So much pouring out a small boy, that Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder-- how _many_ times, how _much.._

  
Ouma shudders, chest heaving as he trembles into Shuichi’s shirt. Arms grasping onto an expanse of fabric makes him tremble too, desperate desperate don’t want you to die, staunch the wound stop stop stop goddamn bleeding, please please--  
  
  
“Ouma-- Somebody-- please, please--!”A pale hand, soft and rough in its own way, smell of lavender hanging off it, presses a thin sleeve to his mouth. A hand that is not its own pushes Shuichi’s face up to the sky, slowly, shakily. Up, up higher and suddenly- gradually, all Shuichi can see is the sun, the sun, the clouds, blue, the-

 

The stench of stinking, _pastel-colored blood._  

 

His clothes- his clothes are covered in it. The warm person in his arms is- _covered with it._

 

“It was a promise, w-asn’t i-t-t? When I di-e, I’d die in...in Shuichi’s arms.” Shuichi’s arms shake violently, and his chest is heaving with a burning pressure as Ouma speaks, slowly, so slowly, so _not Ouma._ "Ouma-kun.."

“But,...now that we’-re here, I.- I don’t want you to..” A breath in, blood falling out, “..see me, like t-hi-is.” Shuichi clutches Ouma close to his own body, that warmth- it’s sickeningly sweet, a pretty lavender color--

“So…, it’s my reque- my _order_ to y-ou, that, you let me...relax, her-e, s-..” Shuichi staunching the wound, he know he is-- the fabric of his clothes are hard to rip off- but he-- at _least---_

“Let me be sel-lllfish, Shuihchhii..?” He’s bleeding out, but it’s fine, if he asked Shuichi was sure there should be at least one person in this stinking academy who had the same blood type--maybe a stash in the warehouse, hell, everything was in _there,_ so please, _please-_

Ouma clumsily kisses the body part his head’s resting on. Bile rises in Shuichi’s throat, and he chokes as he shakily, shakily tries, tries, white staining red, pastel, stop, stop..

  
A key is pushed into his nudged open hand. He pushes it to the ground away from him because   _for god’s sake please, please_   
  
  
“Kokichi.. _Kokichi, please_ …,”  


It’s a strained feeling at first.

Love.  


But when Kokichi looks at him, so _warmly_ and so _prettily_ even with the trickle of blood bubbling down his mouth and onto Shuichi’s lap, Shuichi knows that no matter how much he could try..  


The warmth of his hand faded a long, long time ago.

-

 

_“You wanna get to know the real me, right?”_

_“then you should stay by my side.”_

_-_

 

 _"..._ I never promised you anything though, Kokichi..."

**Author's Note:**

> i,,i cant write angst aaahaahahha,,,,,,,,,ha
> 
> im sorry i havent been posting so much life sucks and so do I 
> 
> have a nice day night afternoon


End file.
